<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Withered Leather by sp00kworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684453">Withered Leather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm'>sp00kworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dates, Devil Hunting, Devils, F/M, Fighting, Fights, Gore, Historian Reader, Impusa, Impusa Queen, M/M, Old Churches, Poetry, Reader Insert, Rebellion, Succubus, Yamato - Freeform, cemetary, demon hunting, gender neutral reader, graveyard, sword fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The leather was beginning to crack. Vergil blew air out in a stream as he ran a finger over the cracked spine of the book. Poetry was his pastime when he was younger, reading words upon words of the craft before he’d cast is aside. To feel was to be weak. Or so he had told himself for many years. He curled a perfect nail into the crack and dug a little, feeling the rot beginning to set into the glue and paper underneath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, vergil sparda/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Withered Leather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The leather was beginning to crack. Vergil blew air out in a stream as he ran a finger over the cracked spine of the book. Poetry was his pastime when he was younger, reading words upon words of the craft before he’d cast is aside. To feel was to be weak. Or so he had told himself for many years. He curled a perfect nail into the crack and dug a little, feeling the rot beginning to set into the glue and paper underneath. It was old now, the book stashed away inside their crumbling childhood home, only for his human counterpart to find and resurface. V was gone. Inside of him, part of him, but gone nonetheless. He was outraged at how much of him was human in the end. His enjoyment, and his drive, still lived within the man he had separated from himself. V had fought to reunite himself with the demon half. Urizen. Vergil had a concoction of memories in his head, from both sides. V fondness for the humans, and his brother, then also the burning hatred that came with Urizen. Vergil was whole with the both of them, but their conflicting views at least settled into a firm peace.</p><p> </p><p>Vergil peered at the van ceiling, nose curling at the odd stain over his head, teeth flashing when the door was pounded on.</p><p>“Vergie!” Dante cooed from behind the window, hands cupped around his eyes as he peered into the van, grinning at Vergil’s sprawled out form over the small couch. He clicked the blade of Yamato from its sheath and wondered how Dante’s blood would look splattered on the glass. The temptation to drive the sword through it and add another point to his hit count was tempting. Tempting but foolish. They were out in the middle of the countryside for a reason, even if he had no desire to move from the small seat he had stretched over. Dante’s grin made him sneer, scoffing as he rolled back on his bottom, sitting up in the van, Yamato held between his hands, the sword pressed to the floor, leaning his weight against it as the door slammed open. Dante grinned through the doorway, saluting as he trogged blood and muck into the van. Nico span around from the driver’s seat, cigarette between her lips as she screamed at him to get out.</p><p>“Hey hey, calm down!” Dante held his hands up defensively, leaning back out of the van before signalling for Vergil to come to him instead. The elder twin ignored Nico’s squawking.</p><p> </p><p>“Dante! I only promised to drive you two muscle heads out ‘ere if ya’ would pay me! Mucking up ma van wasn’t in that deal!” She pointed at him threateningly before taking a drag from her cigarette and slamming the van door closed, “Ya can come in when you hose yourself free of Impusa guts!”</p><p>Dante rolled his eyes before shrugging and laughing, shaking his hair, which miraculously, remained a perfect silvery white.</p><p>Vergil stood, coat rippling as he sniffed and placed his sword in front of him, leaning against it, “Did you find the lead?” He asked coolly, nose turning at the smell of devil guts plastered to Dante’s coat.</p><p>“Oh, I get it. No ‘How are you Dante?’, just straight to the cut. I’m wounded, brother, really.” He sighed and shook the ends of his coat, slapping Impusa blood onto the stone pavement, “And, for your information, I did, find the contact that is.”</p><p>“Then why am I here, Dante?” Vergil sneered, eyes glancing at the run-down cottages set back from the lane.</p><p>Dante chuckled, “I wouldn’t bring you here to just leave you in the van. Take another whiff of the air by that gate.” He leaned against the side of the van and cursed as he smeared blood against the tanned metal.</p><p> </p><p>“DANTE! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL TAKE BACK THAT LAUNCHER IF YOU’VE SMEARED GUTS OVER HER NEW PAINT JOB!”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil ignored the spat, snatching Yamato by the sheath as he moved over to the edge of the graveyard Dante had pointed to. The church was crumbling, old and in need of knocking down correctly. He leaned over at the waist and sniffed, fingers curling over the edge of the iron fence as he closed his eyes, silver lashes sitting on top of his cheeks. Inhaling, he tasted the fresh air on the back of his tongue before tasting something rotten. Rotten but hidden behind a perfume of allure. Jasmine and Frankincense. It was a powerful smell and he shook his head, snapping his head away from the fence with a growl, peering to look for a demon plant spewing pollen.</p><p>“Dante.” He growled as he marched from the graveyard, “Was it your intention to trap me in an allure spell?” He snapped the sheath of Yamato forwards and Dante grunted softly, catching it before it could slam into his gut.</p><p>“Nope. Well…It would have made this job a little easier if you had. Could have just followed you straight to the succubus that’s been growing fat on blood.” Dante grumbled, tossing Yamato backwards before rolling his shoulders, “Brother dearest,” He announced with a flourish of his arms, “I brought you here to hunt a Succubus!” He posed by the gate and laughed at the annoyance on Vergil’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it really that much of an issue? If the devil is hiding, its too weak to even cast a proper allure spell.” Vergil pulled his hair backwards and looked at the large mausoleums in the back of the yard. One of them lead to the creature that was weakly snatching men from the village. He was already growing bored and turned to the van to snatch his book from the seat, tucking it into the inside pocket of his coat, ensuring it wouldn’t get lost. He could mend the spine when they were on their way back to the shop, hopefully when Dante had fallen asleep.</p><p>Dante rolled his eyes, “Whether it’s doing shit or not isn’t the issue. The village want it dead for stealing a few boys and men the past couple of days. There’s some rich guy too that wants his son back.” He rubbed his fingers together and walked into the yard, taking a whiff of the spell like it wasn’t meant to make men swoon.</p><p>“His son is dead.” Vergil spat as he stepped into the graveyard, Yamato held by his side. The smell was putrid and offensive, but he walked along the path behind Dante, who seemed all too happy to breathe in whatever bodies were rotting by this creature.</p><p>“Even if he’s dead, we’ll get a handsome little reward for killing it and the nest its gathered.” Dante kicked over a tombstone and watched as the ground underneath it crumbled downwards, quickly dashing over the ground and grappling himself upwards with the tree roots. Vergil stepped back three steps and watched as the sunlight poured down on what was the beginning of a deep underground nest.</p><p> </p><p>Dante groaned as he hauled himself back up, standing over the edge with a smirk as he spotted several fat Impusa. They hissed as they peered upwards, the light burning their darkness adjusted eyes. Dante grinned and drew his blade as he dove into the fight, sword flashing with crackling red energy as he sliced three Impusa in half, running at a speed that only Devil eyes could follow. Vergil watched the fight, bored, before looking around the spell ridden graveyard, his eyes looking to the large family tombs again. He hummed as he walked away from Dante, leaving him to his boringly easy fight as he walked towards the stone. They were listed with entire families on the front, the family surname in time consuming cursive in the stone. It must have taken a craftsman some time to carve all the individual letters in such a fashion. Vergil rolled his eyes as Dante gave a great roar of his style. Why on earth the male thought it was cool to announce everything he did, Vergil didn’t know. When he’d asked Dante about it, he either feigned ignorance, or genuinely didn’t know he was announcing himself in such a way. The half-devil hummed as he stepped between two stones, feeling the tension of some sort of grave trap. There was probably some sort of vine creature waiting in it to chew on him.</p><p> </p><p>His boots clicked on the stone as he hopped over a snapping tendril, sword flashing out and returning. The green tentacle wiggled on the flagstone, spewing dark red blood before twitching and going still. With a breath, Vergil spread his stance and drew the Yamato, feeling the ground rumble under his boots. His coat flared as he exploded upwards, the jaws of the trap creature snapping at the stone balanced on top of it’s fat, flat snout. Vergil flourished the Yamato, snapping at the vicious tentacles aiming for his head. He took a breath and sprung backwards, hands twisting on the handle, sending slicing high velocity energy at the tentacles before slicing through the stone, a burst of energy behind his step as he hurtled at the devil’s top jaw. He turned the Yamato with a growl, splitting the flat snout and nose open with a spray of blood before flipping again and dragging the edge of the blade deeper through the creature’s head, splitting the bone and brains open over the flagstone. The devil screamed, scales pinging off against the stone as it collapsed over the tombs, two tongues laid against the ground, blood gushing from its head.</p><p> </p><p>“Pathetic.” Vergil snapped the Yamato in his grasp, blood spraying up the stone as he cleaned it and slid it back into its sheath. Dante was still roaring inside of the hive, and Vergil turned his head with a sneer at the rev of a motorcycle engine.</p><p>“He’s taking too long with a simple Impusa nest.” Vergil complained to himself as he stepped over a crack in the path, looking at the family memorials with mild interest.</p><p>The sound of crayon on paper made him scowl even deeper. One of the tombs was open. The elder twin placed a thumb beneath the handle of Yamato as he stepped into the light filtering into the mausoleum. A human was curled over the top of one of the intricate stone tops to the resting places, paper pinned over the print and a black crayon in her hand, concentrating on ensuring the details of the casket were captured as well as they could be. A camera hung from her neck and a satchel over her shoulder made Vergil tilt his head.</p><p> </p><p>You scowled at the lack of light over what you were trying to take a print of. The stone was old but the name engraved was of interest. They weren’t documented as part of the family in the texts you had already read. You took the paper away and noted the name and dates in the corner with a click of your tongue.</p><p>“You are either ignorant or foolish to ignore me stood here.” A calm voice broke through the silence you had settled over yourself in the little tomb.</p><p>“Jesus Christ!” You jumped, paper crimping at the corner from where your fist clenched around it, “What is wrong with you?”</p><p>The male stood in the doorway, illuminated by a halo of light, sneered, clicking his tongue as he took the two small steps down into the family tomb, “You are the one so engaged in your work that you failed to notice a threat. If I were a devil, you would be dead.”</p><p>As he stepped down into the tomb, you took note of his features. A sharp jaw was accentuated by slicked back silver hair, the points flaring behind his head as he moved further into the cool tomb. He was tall and broad, cloaked in a heavy dark coat, blue waistcoat littered with silver accents. He was almost entirely in shades of blue, and the trousers were perhaps too tight, his thighs stretching the material a little more than necessary. It was then that you noticed the pretty sword in his hand, the sheath covered in beautiful blue and white flowers, the hilt wrapped with expensive leather and metal.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait...” You pointed at the sword in his grasp, “Devils? Wait, why the fuck do you have a sword in a cemetery?” The question made his scowl worsen. If he smiled, he’d probably look more attractive. It was a thought quickly shot down as he twisted the blade in his grasp.</p><p>“Surely you know about the nest? You are an idiot and a fool for coming here if so. You could easily be dragged under the creature’s spell.” He paused then sighed, “It really does just want males then. If you are fine, then this beast truly is fickle and weak.” The rambling stopped as the man frowned, lips poured before he took you by the arm.</p><p>“Hey Mister Bitchface, let go!” You dragged your arm away from him, but his grasp was iron clad, dragging you up the steps of the mausoleum, paper and pencils flying as you grabbed at your notes with a growl.</p><p>“If you wish to stay and rot with the corpses of the town’s men, then be my guest.” The man spat before letting you snatch back your arm, his fingers scooping the single strand of hair, that had fallen, back into its slicked back place.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’d be more inclined to follow you if I had a name!” The tone made the tall man growl again, his eyes flashing a crisper blue, anger evident around the creases in his eyes.</p><p>“Vergil! My name is Vergil, now come! Before you are swallowed by some other trap creating devil.” He hissed before pressing his hand to the base of your spine, eyes looking around the deathly quiet graveyard as he led you away from the tombs and back towards a great hole that had opened. The ping of bullets sounded off the rocks and Vergil stood at the rim, hands resting on his sword as he waited for Dante to finish with his playing.</p><p>“Where the fuck did this come from?” You stood behind the man, mouth open as you dared to peer down, “Oh god those are Devils! Vergil, we’ve got to go!” You reached for him only to receive a glare. Vergil twitched away from your grasp with a sneer.</p><p>“Devils that are barely a threat. Just wait.” The man waited, coat billowing as he sunk down, crouched at the edge, leather gloves ringing at his gloves, a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>There was a great howl.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. What the fuck was that?” You dared to inch closer to Vergil. He was grinning now as the ground thundered under your feet.</p><p>“The beast is here.” Vergil pressed a thumb to the top of his blade as a man in red was sent flying upwards out of the hole. He went with a great scream, spinning in the air, leather coat flapping until he span, swinging his legs, rotating in an amazing display of dexterity, before landing by the trees, his foot slamming through a grave as he landed.</p><p>“Ah...shit.” The red male swore, rubbing at his stubbly chin as he shifted his booted foot from the rocks, “Sorry pal, shit happens. Hope you don’t come to haunt me or anything.”</p><p>Vergil ignored him, staring into the hole as the ground rumbled. The red male sauntered over and smirked, placing a blood slicked hand on the other’s shoulder. He was promptly shrugged off, Vergil reached for a handkerchief to wipe away the mess.</p><p>“So prickly, Vergil.” He teased.</p><p>“Did you kill it, Dante?” Vergil asked with a sharp look.</p><p> </p><p>The ground exploded a way away from the two of them, and you gasped. Dante reached for the sword on his back, “What the fuck do you think, Verg?”</p><p>“You failed, evidently.” Vergil snorted, standing up to face the creature that had rushed from the ground. The Succubus was hardly gorgeous, its insectoid body quivering, scaley wings spread and clawed feet clenching. Its breasts bounced before a mouth opened between them, snapping with rows of sharp teeth. Its face was humanoid, hair made of vines, snapping as she landed, legs shedding feathers as she screamed, scent firing into the air. The two men drew out handkerchiefs and covered their faces. You gasped and covered your nose, reaching for the surgical mask you carried for those old, spore filled tombs. Vergil glanced over his shoulder, nodding when you had already covered your mouth, holding his long beautiful sword close.</p><p>“Hey babe.” Dante gave you a wink, “You think you can run?”</p><p>“What?” You gasped as Vergil dashed backwards, hands outstretched, snatching you mid-stride as the Succubus screamed, clawed paws slamming into the dirt, vines bursting to produce great fungal flowers. Vergil grabbed you by the waist as Dante sprinted behind him, huffing, sword dragging in the dirt as the Succubus flapped its wings, abdomen quivering as it shot acid and more scent into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Vergil growled behind his handkerchief, “What did you do to it, Dante?”</p><p>Dante rubbed at his hair, blood smearing through the white strands, “Oh I don’t know. Killed its nest, cut off one of its legs!” He jumped over a tomb stone before rushing to face the demon, long sword gleaming with red, violent power. Dante twirled, slicing a thick column of vines with a blade of flying energy before rushing upwards with a burst of speed. You looked from Vergil’s shoulder in awe as he burst into light, form twisting and covering in scales, flames roaring in his chest as he launched himself like a bomb, screeching through the air, sword slicing with amazing power.</p><p>“What the fuck are you two?!” You slapped a hand repeatedly against Vergil’s powerful shoulder.</p><p>“Half devils.” He answered nonchalantly as he shoved off from the ground, sword slicing at a flying rock as he landed up on the surrounding cliff. The man placed you down on the ground with a grunt before turning to join the fray, coat flapping, “Sons of Sparda if its that important to you.” He rolled his shoulders and dropped off the edge of the rock face, hair flying and coat flapping as he landed. Light blue light poured from him as he jumped, clawed, bird like feet appearing. The rest of his form followed, blue fire streaming from his hair as horns grew and his arms grew great attached wings. Like a Wyrm of legend. You watched with an open mouth as he soared upwards and crashed downwards, sword slicing with a great crack of thunder.</p><p> </p><p>The Succubus reared and roared to the heavens again, mouth spraying blood and acid as she grasped for the two sons. An arm was laid in the grass, bleeding red, black marrow leaking from it. Her leg followed it and she hobbled to catch Dante’s sword in her grasp, twisting the blade at the expense of her fingers. The two claws thumped against the floor, and Vergil roared with a mouth full of teeth, rushing forwards with a detached brutality, his sword diving deep, gauging at the Succubus’ abdomen. She reared on her leg, pulling the blue devil closer to her snapping chest-mouth. The teeth dripped spittle onto Vergil’s horns and he growled as it dripped down his scales, eyes burning as he looked for Dante.</p><p>“DANTE!” His gruff baritone howled, “Finish her!” He roared as her weight pushed on him heavily, the claws of his winged arms slamming into the rock to push back against the devil’s over-bearing weight.</p><p>Dante appeared in a streak of fire, his mouth open, spewing fire as he moved with his massive sword. The devil rushed upwards, splitting the demon from belly to head, slicing her mouth open fully. A great scream sounded, and the two devils rushed away as her abdomen wobbled.</p><p> </p><p>A blue scaled form rushed up the cliff face, red following it as a terrifying face snatched you again, wings folding around you. The Succubus’ abdomen exploded with a great spray of acid. Vergil wrapped your body tight with his own, his brother leaned against you both, his own scaled wings spread wide to cover you both again. The acid erupted in a great spray, raining down in a harsh slap of fluid over the area. The cliff was sprayed with it and you heard the two demons hiss as the fluid sprayed down their scaled backs. It dripped downwards and you felt the males stand, leaving you curled on the floor. The grass sizzled around you as you looked at the destruction. The graves were melting under the acrid hose down, and you felt saddened as the trees groaned, bark peeling and chipping away with the poison. Vergil flexed his arms as Dante spread his wings, the two stretching out in front of one another as acid dripped from their backs and wings. They were unharmed by it, but both took a skydive from the cliff, twisting in rapid spins to remove the last of the toxin. The rapid spinning made you dizzy by just watching. You peered away and gathered your notebooks and charcoals, stuffing pages back into your book as you stood in the only living patch of grass.</p><p> </p><p>The two devils roared at the bottom of the cliff and you swallowed, pulling your bag closer before you were faced with Vergil.</p><p> </p><p>“Intending on running off, were you?” He snarked, clutching his sword tight, looking completely human once more. Behind you a thump sounded before a hot hand rested on your shoulder. Dante sighed behind you, spinning you with a gentle pressure.</p><p>“Ignore him. He’s an ass at the best of times.” Dante smirked at his brother’s scoff, “How about we give you a ride back into town? Our ride is parked not too far out.” He offered kindly with a smile that could melt the iciest of hearts. Except maybe his brothers. That seemed to be ice cold, you remarked sourly as you nodded.</p><p>“That would be great, thank you.” You smiled back at the red covered twin before following him down towards the path along the cliffs.</p><p>“Your welcome, babe. Now tell me, why the fuck were you out here chilling in an abandoned graveyard?” He gave you a look with a smirk as you opened your notebook.</p><p>“I was looking into a family tree. There was something fishy about their records. Turns out the man probably had a few bastards in his lineage. I was just taking prints of the names from the tombs.” You smiled, “I do a lot of family history work around the area, but this one might be a bit of a hobby at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>Dante nodded, looking at the notebook in your hands with mild interest. Both of you ignored the furious elder twin to your right. His eyes however, followed your finger over the pages, admiring your cursive and your meticulous notes alongside the prints of names and dates of death. Macabre but you seemed to take great pride in it all. He had a certain amount of respect for you because of that. His eyes wandered upwards, and Vergil caught himself as his icy gaze lingered on your face for a little too long. He scoffed under his breath at Dante’s commentary of the pages, looking out at the rotting graveyard as you chuckled next to him.</p><p>“It’s Don Vacile, Dante.” He grumbled, looking back at his younger brother sharply as the two of you smirked at him. He didn’t like that Dante’s crass attitude was already spoiling you.</p><p>“Vergil is right, Dante.” You teased as you closed your notebook. Vergil felt a swell of pride at winning one over his younger brother.</p><p>Dante blew a raspberry before rolling his shoulders, “Vergil is never wrong. But Vergil never gets laid.”</p><p>Vergil shot a look of fire at his brother, “Who’s the one with the son, brother?” His smile was tight lipped and poisonous.</p><p>“Someone’s who couldn’t wrap it up.”</p><p>You choked on your own spit laughing at the two of them as you made your way back to the van they had arrived in.</p><p> </p><p>After that day, you saw very little of the twins. Their streaking figures were on the news at times, huge scaly demon forms tearing apart some new threat as the tv crew struggled to follow them. Dante had winked at the camera once as he flew by. It was all very strange. They’d only asked that you tell no one about what you saw, but who would believe you? The city was quick to forget tragedies and the sleepy unaffected towns never saw it. You sat in your cottage and watched the news and days roll by, wondering if you would ever see the two oddballs again. It didn’t seem likely in your profession.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door one frosty morning confused you. You had a meeting in the next city for a family tree trace, but that wasn’t for another three hours. It was barely morning, the sun having just peaked through the fog to try and warm the air. You wrapped your gown a little tighter and unlocked the door and latches, looking outside with a shudder.</p><p>“Good morning.” Vergil uttered into the cold air, unchanged and wrapped in the same intricate coat he was in last time, minus the stains of blood from Dante’s careless hands.</p><p>Your mouth hung open for a moment, looking into the man’s icy eyes, looking up at his slicked back hair, the spikes unwavering in the chill, “Uhhhh.”</p><p>“Are you merely going to gawk, or can I come in?” Vergil gave a haughty roll of his shoulders, “I…I have something to ask of you.”</p><p>“Sure. Sorry, I just didn’t expect to ever see you again, let alone on my doorstep.” You let him in through the door and closed it behind him, rushing to go and fetch him a drink as he looked around your small home, ducking under the low beams before stepping down into the living room and taking an uneasy seat on your sofa.</p><p> </p><p>A tea made him smiley loosely, the edge of his lip quirking before he sipped and coughed, trying his best to dispel the awkwardness he had dragged in with him.</p><p>“I…” He paused and sighed, “I am not good with words. I enjoy poetry yes, but I cannot wax words like the greats. I know you are wondering why I am here, and I will tell you.”</p><p>The constipated look on his face did not help his case.</p><p>“I would like for us to speak more.” That was his simple statement.</p><p>“If you really just came around to my house at seven am, to tell me that, then you better come up with a better excuse and quick.” You threatened behind your mug.</p><p>Vergil looked caught off guard, “I…” He paused again, “I would like to speak to you in a romantic setting.” He confessed; his eyes guarded yet steeled.</p><p>“So, like a date?”</p><p>Vergil seemed to grumble at the term, “I suppose courting would be the logical conclusion yes.”</p><p>Your brain fried for a moment. His attitude was no different, yet he held your gaze with determined ferocity.</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle made him flinch, ready to accept defeat and humiliation as second best once more.</p><p> </p><p>You took his hand and didn’t flinch at the burning of his fingertips. He gasped and held his breath quietly as you leaned over and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Sure thing, Vergil.” You pulled away from him and shook your head, “But can it be later? I have to go to work like a normal person soon.”</p><p>He nodded stiffly before feeling heat colour his cheeks as you stood and moved up the stairs. On the fifth step you leaned over the bannister and smiled, “Pick me up at eight, Sparda, and then we’ll see if you’re worthy of this considering your attitude.”</p><p>Vergil smiled, the insult brushed away as he watched you go up the stairs, the doorknob in his hand, “Eight it is, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>As he sauntered out the door, he pulled his poetry book free and pressed his fingers into the cracks and grooves of the leather, remind himself to once again, patch them up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>